True Love Put to the Test
by shell36799
Summary: Phoebe is kidnapped but can Cole save her...


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Charmed. I just use them for my own amusement.  
  
*Some other realm*   
Cole was getting reckless. He almost let someone spot him. He thought he got away but right in front of him was Ocerous, one of his enemies. Cole knew he couldn't kill Ocerous in Pheobe's house, because that was where he was going, so he killed him there. Or so he thought...  
  
*At the manor*  
Meanwhile, at the Halliwell house, the sisters were in the attic when Cole shimmered in. Prue and Piper were startled but Phoebe wasn't. "Sorry I'm late. Ocerous spotted me but I've taken care of him," said Cole. "Sorry about scaring you guys." "That's OK," said Pheobe as she got up and kissed him.  
  
*Somewhere is San Francisco*  
Meanwhile, the injured Ocerous tracked Cole to San Francisco. Ocerous thought he went to see his girlfriend, Phoebe Halliwell, one of the Charmed Ones. The only reason he knew about her was that one of his colleagues saw Belthazar kissing her on one of his missions for his boss, Ocerous. He knew he had to find the house that she lives at, so he went to the Post Office. The lady behind the desk, Roxanne, was snapping bubble gum while she was reading a magazine. She looked up when she heard the little bell next to her ring. "Could I help you, sir?" she said. "Yes. I would like the address of Phoebe Halliwell, please," he said flashing her his sexy smile. "Well, normally, we don't do that type of thing but in your case, I'll make an exception." She typed Phoebe Halliwell into the computer while she thought, 'Man, this guy is hot'. When she finished her thought, the computer came up with one result. "The address is 1329 Prescott Street." "Thank you," Ocerous said while he thought, 'You're going to die, Belthazor, when you hear what I have in store for you, or should I say Phoebe and you.'  
  
*At the manor*  
Downstairs, Leo just orbed in to see Piper. He was about to go upstairs to the attic when someone knocked on the door. The person looked seriously injured. He had blood all over his clothes. Leo went to help him in and before he knew it, the guy had him in a headlock with a dark lighter's crossbow aimed at Leo's heart. "Where is she?" Ocerous asked. "Who?" Leo asked. "Phoebe," Ocerous said. "Prue, Piper! HELP!" Leo cried.   
  
*In the attic*  
Leo yelled loud enough for the sisters upstairs to hear him. "That's Leo," Piper said. "We have to help him!" "Wonder why he needs help. Let's find out," Prue said. "What should I do?" asked Phoebe. "Stay up here until we call you," said Prue. "But I want to help," whined Phoebe. "Look, it might be dangerous for you to go down there and that's probably why Leo didn't call your name," Cole said. "But I can give him a karate kick if he's in trouble!" whined an aggravated Phoebe because Cole took her sister's side. "Phoebe!" yelled Piper. "He called Prue and I down and he sounded really urgent. We need to get down there. NOW!"   
  
*Down stairs*  
"Where are they?" shouted Ocerous. Then he heard feet on the stairs. When Piper saw Leo in a headlock with the arrow pointed at his heart, she froze him. Or tried to. "Good trick, witch. Use anymore of them, your whitelighter dies a very painful death. Now, tell me where your sister Phoebe is", yelled Ocerous.   
  
*In the attic*  
Meanwhile, upstairs in the attic, Phoebe and Cole were in the middle of a passionate kiss when Phoebe heard what the guy said. She stopped kissing Cole and told him what the guy said. "We better get out of here before they try calling me", said Phoebe. "Shimmer us to the end of the street, Cole, pleeaase." "Since you insisted."  
  
*Corner of street*  
In one minute, they were at the end of the street. When they were done shimmering, Phoebe's cell phone rang. She answered it and found out it was Prue. "Where are you?" Prue asked. "I'm at the end of the street. Cole and I just got here. I heard you talking to someone and he sounded like he wanted to see me, so I asked Cole if he could shimmer us here. Why?" "Well, the guy you heard us talking to just threatened to kill us if you don't show up in 15 minutes or less when I'm done with this call." "Why? Who is he?" "His name is Ocerous and he wants to kidnap you to get to Belthazor." "Ocerous? He wants to kidnap me? Just to get to Cole?" "Yep. He's one of Cole's enemies and he wants to kill him himself instead of brining him to the Source. The only way he thinks he can do that is by kidnapping you. And our powers don't work on him." "Oh. Prue, Cole wants to talk to you." "Fine. Put him on." "Prue, Ocerous is really powerful since I thought I killed him before coming here because he didn't get up or move after I got him. Be careful. Why does Phoebe have to go home, anyway? She could come with me," Cole said. "Because Piper and I are gonna die if she doesn't." "Oh. That's why we need to get home." "Look, Ocerous is getting pretty mad. He thinks I've been on the phone too long. Get home. Fast. And don't let Ocerous see you. I don't want Phoebe to go through your death again. Bye. Tell Phoebe I said bye, too." "OK. Bye Prue." "She hung up before I said bye. Phoebe, if Ocerous wants me dead, why doesn't he just turn me in to the Source?" Cole asked. "Because Ocerous wants to kill you himself and the only way he thinks he can do that is by kidnapping me. Cole, we need to get home soon. Let's go." "You go. Ocerous can't see me, remember? Phoebe, I know you're doing this because you want to save your sisters but I just want you to know that you're putting my life in danger," said Cole. "I know and I'm sorry but I need to save them. I give you my permission to use your powers on Ocerous if you have to. I love you, Cole." "I love you too. Be careful! And if Ocerous hurts you, I don't know what I'll do." "Thanks for the last statement," she said. "Sorry. But it's true." She gave him a goodbye kiss and hoped it wasn't their last. Then she sprinted home to make it back by the 15-minute deadline.   
  
*At the manor*  
"I'm here," she yelled when she opened the door. "Don't kill my sisters, Ocerous. Or Leo." "All right. I was about to kill them but since you showed up, I don't have to. Now, you're coming with me or your sisters will die. And bring your cell phone." "Phoebe, DON'T!" Prue said. "I have to. To save the Charmed Ones. And you guys." "Thanks, Phebes." Piper said. "Ocerous, you have to promise not to hurt Phoebe," Prue said. "What if I do?" Ocerous asked. "Then you'll let our powers work on you." "OK. I promise I won't hurt Phoebe." "And you can't cross your fingers!" Piper said. "Fine. I promise not to hurt Phoebe and if I do, your powers will work on me." "Be careful with this guy." Piper said. "Thanks. I will. See ya soon. I hope." Phoebe said.  
  
*Deserted warehouse*  
After Ocerous forced Phoebe to go with him, he dragged her out of that house and brought her to a deserted building. There was a bunch of stuff strewn about the building, including a tall chair with two arms on the side. Ocerous told Phoebe to sit in the chair and she obeyed him because he was pointing a gun at her heart. "Now, tell me what other powers Belthazor has besides shimmering or I'll kill you," Ocerous said. "I don't know. He might not have any more powers," said an urgent Phoebe. The next thing she knew, her arm was bleeding. 'He hurt me,' she thought. "Now tell me what his other powers are!" Ocerous said. "I told you! I don't know what they are!" Phoebe said. The argument went back and forth for a while and pretty soon Phoebe had cuts all over her arms and legs. After he cut her once more, Ocerous believed her because he was out of places to cut her. "All right. I believe you. Now Phoebe, call Belthazor and tell him where you are so I can kill him when he comes. And tell him to make sure that he comes alone or you'll die," Ocerous said, while pointing his knife right at her heart. 'That's why he told me to bring my cell phone,' she thought. "OK. I'll call him but how am I supposed to call him with my hands tied?" Phoebe asked. "You're not going to dial his number or hold the phone. All you're going to do is talk," he said. "Fine. But I'm not talking at all with that knife pointed at my heart," she said. "I'll move the knife after you tell me what the number is. And if you don't tell me the right number, you and your sisters will die," he said. After Phoebe told him the number, she got to talk to Cole. She was using all her willpower by trying not to cry while she was talking to Cole but he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Phoebe? Did Ocerous hurt you" Cole asked. "Nnnnothing." 'He knows me really well to hear the fear in my voice,' she thought. "I just hurt, OK? Look Cole, you need to come to save me by tomorrow by yourself or I'll die." "OK. But I'll be there before tomorrow. You can count on it."   
  
*At the manor*  
After he was done talking to Phoebe, he shimmered over to the Halliwell's house. They were in the middle of a conversation when he got there. "I still can't believe she cooperated with Ocerous," Prue said. "She could have let us die." "I can't believe you just said that, Prue," said a very angry and annoyed Piper. "She loves us a lot. And if something happened to Leo, if we got hurt, he wouldn't be able to save us. I wonder where she is." "I can help you with that part," said Cole. "Cole! How long have you been here," Prue asked. "Long enough to hear you say that you wished that Phoebe didn't go with Ocerous. She was forced to go, Prue. I can take you to Phoebe." "Good. Let's go," said Piper. "But it's not going to be easy. Phoebe said that I had to come by myself or she'd die. Is there an invisibility spell or something like it in the Book of Shadows?" "Let's ask Leo. LEO!" Leo orbs in and says "What?" "Is there an invisibility spell or something like it in the Book of Shadows?" Prue asked. "Nope. If there was, I would have told you to use it against most of the demons you've beaten." "I guess we'll have to write one. How should it go," Piper asked. "Well, how about this:  
With this spell may we witches two  
Be hidden from sight by Ocerous the demon  
Because of the all the pain he's caused and he's mean," Prue said.  
"It's good but how are we going to make sure it works? If it doesn't work and Ocerous sees you, Phoebe will die," said Cole. "All right. We need a reverse spell if the spell actually worked," said Prue. "Reverse spells are easy," Piper said. "It's the first spell that always gets to me. This sounds like a reverse spell:  
With this spell we witches two   
Wish to be seen by Ocerous the demon  
Because of all the pain he's caused and he's mean."  
"That should work," said Leo. "Now let's test the Invisibility Spell." "How," Cole asked. "They can use the same spell but put your name in instead of Ocerous's name." "OK. Here goes.   
With this spell may we witches two  
Be hidden from sight by Belthazor the demon   
Because of the pain he's caused and he's mean," Prue and Piper said together.  
"Cole, you know the mean part doesn't pertain to you," said Piper. "Yes it does!" said Prue. Ignoring Prue, he said "Thanks Piper. It works. I can hear you two but I can't see you." "Leo can you see us?" asked Piper. "Yes. The spell works." "Then let's go," Prue said. "First of all, I won't be able to take you to Phoebe because I can't see you. Second of all, Ocerous would be able to see you if we went right now. And finally, I don't think Phoebe should be able to see you because if Ocerous is close enough to Phoebe, he would be able to see a reaction." "Good points. We need to reverse the spell and rewrite it so Phoebe can't see us," Piper said. They reversed the spell and rewrote it so Phoebe couldn't see them. "After we say the spell, you're taking us to Phoebe," Prue said.   
"With this spell may we witches two  
Be hidden from sight by Ocerous the demon and Phoebe the witch  
Because he's mean and she made a glitch," they said together.  
"Now let's go," Piper said. "I agree. In order to get there, both of you need to hold my hands. And don't talk unless I tell you to," Cole said. "This is going to be fun," said a sarcastic Prue.   
  
*At the warehouse*  
At the building where Ocerous took her, Phoebe thought 'Where is he?' not knowing that he was coming with her sisters or that their powers would work on her because she forgot about the promise Ocerous made with them because of all the pain she was in. 'Where is he? He should be here by now. I called him over an hour ago,' she thought. Right after she thought about Cole, he came. "Cole! You came!" said a happy Phoebe. "Of course I did! I couldn't let Ocerous kill you just because I didn't show up, could I?" Cole said. "No but I didn't think you'd come because Ocerous is going to kill you," Phoebe said. "No he's not," Cole explained. "What do ya mean," Phoebe asked. "You don't remember the promise? Anyway, Ocerous said that if he hurt you, that your sister's powers would work on him. And it looks like he hurt you pretty bad." "Belthazor, you finally showed up. You try to use your power on me and your precious Phoebe dies," Ocerous said. Ocerous was standing behind Phoebe with a knife against her throat and Phoebe had a look of terror on her face. "Now," Cole yelled to no one. All of a sudden, Ocerous was frozen. 'How did that happen?' Phoebe thought, still too afraid to speak. 'My sisters aren't hear, are they? I can't see them anywhere.' Then she saw the knife fly out of her captor's hand and he flew against the wall. "Now, Piper!" she heard Cole yell. "Prue, while I kill Ocerous, untie Phoebe. I'm sorry Phoebe but I have to use my powers." "That's OK," she said. Then she thought, 'Why did he yell my sister's names? They aren't here. Or are they?' Then she heard their voices. They were saying some sort of spell that she'd never heard before. It went like this:  
"With this spell we witches two  
Wish to be seen by our sister Phoebe the witch   
Because the glitch she caused has now been fixed."  
Then she saw them. "Prue! Piper! How long have you been here?" Phoebe asked in surprise. "Since Cole showed up," Piper said. "Yeah. We were invisible to you and Ocerous," Prue said. Ocerous was dead when Cole came over to see Phoebe. "Sorry it took us so long to get here. Your sisters had to write the spell twice and they had to test it." "That's OK. I'm just glad to see you. Now can we go home? If you're wondering why I'm still sitting here, I can't stand up. Ocerous cut me on my arms and legs and it kills if I move them," Phoebe said. "All right. Prue, lift her feet gently and Piper, lift her hands gently," Cole explained. "What are you gonna to do?" Phoebe asked. "I'm gonna carry you while we get out of here and get to the house so Leo can heal all the cuts you have." After Phoebe was in Cole's arms, Prue asked "How are Piper and I gonna get home?" "Put one hand on my shoulders and I'll have you outta here in a jiffy."  
  
*At the manor*  
When they got to the manor, Cole put Phoebe on the couch and asked Leo to heal her. It took Leo a while to heal her because she had a lot of cuts but he still healed her. When Leo was done healing her, he asked her how she got those cuts. "Ocerous cut me because I wouldn't tell him what Cole's powers were," she said. "Why didn't you tell him," Cole asked. "Because he would have found a way to shield himself against them like he did with Prue and Piper's powers but he broke the promise he made so their powers could work on him," Phoebe said. "You went through all that just to protect Cole?" Prue asked. "No. I went through that to protect Cole and to make sure that Ocerous had some way to die." "Thanks Phoebe. I love you," Cole said. "Well you should. I risked my life by not telling him," Phoebe said, half teasing, half him telling the truth. "And I risked my life to save you," Cole said. "I know. Thank you. I love you, too," Phoebe said, telling the whole truth this time. They kissed each other for a while until Prue told Cole something. "Cole, I'm sorry that I've been treating you like a jerk. You risked your life to save Phoebe's. Thank you." "You're welcome Prue. But she risked her life to protect you guys, too." "I know. Thanks, Phebes." "Thanks Prue. How did you guys turn invisible?" "With the spell that Prue wrote and the reverse spell that I wrote the for it," Piper said. "That was good. If you didn't, I would probably still be there. I might even be dead by now with all the blood I lost. Thanks for healing me, Leo." "You're welcome. I'm just glad you came back in one piece." "We all are," Piper said as she started a group hug.   



End file.
